Enjoyed That Kiss
by Flowery
Summary: zorro wants to give luffy something that he wouldn't forget. *shounen-ai, zorro+luffy*


1 Enjoyed That Kiss  
  
***  
  
Hi minna-san!! ^_^ This is my first One Piece fic, and I really like Zorro with Luffy. When I watched the One Piece The Movie, I think there's something between them … but it could be just my imagination, ne? ^^ Anyway, I hope you like this story. Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Zorro stared at stars and frowned. "Stars …"  
  
"Hai, aren't they beautiful?", Nami appeared from nowhere and sat beside Zorro. Then she sighed. "That rubber boy sure knows how to chose the right inn."  
  
"Hmm," Zorro mumbled. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"  
  
"Eating," Nami giggled. "Or laughing with Ussopp."  
  
Zorro sighed. "He never stops eating."  
  
"Right …", Nami smiled as she stared at the stars again. "But Zorro, isn't that's one of the reasons why you fell in love with him?"  
  
"Yeah, but …", Zorro blinked and blushed. "HEY!! WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK?????"  
  
"Spit it out, Zorro!!", Nami laughed. "We knew that!!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Ussopp!!", Nami couldn't stop laughing and finally sighed. "Except him, of course …"  
  
"R – really?", Zorro couldn't believe it. "Was I that obvious?"  
  
"No, not really," Nami frowned and tilted her head. "But I can see it."  
  
"And who told Ussopp?"  
  
"Um … me?"  
  
Zorro glared at her.  
  
"Err … anyway!!", Nami sweat dropped and raised a hand. "This night is perfect and I think you could come to his room … have a little chat, and finally confess …"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Zorro, aren't you a man???"  
  
Zorro and Nami turned their heads and saw Ussopp grinned naughtily.  
  
"I made him sleep," Ussopp yawned and walked to the bed. "I'll let you sleep one room this time. Go on. Come on, Zorro, don't pretend like you don't want to."  
  
"B – b – but …", Zorro blushed [aww, I want to see him blushed!!] and glared at him. "This is really not a great time because -----------"  
  
One minute later.  
  
"OWW!! That hurts, Nami!!", Zorro groaned in front of the door with foot step on his face. "And you dare to kick me!!"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
And Nami locked the door.  
  
"Damn that girl," Zorro rubbed his nose. "A thief, a pretty one, but a thief. But she's pretty. And she's a thief."  
  
Zorro sighed and stood up. He walked to the door and raised a hand to knock. //But Ussopp said he's sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't knock?//  
  
He opened the door slowly and entered the room.  
  
Ah, there he is. Sleeping on his bed.  
  
Zorro walked to him and sat beside Luffy.  
  
"Oi Zorro," Luffy said still with his eyes closed. "You're here?"  
  
Zorro blinked. "Um, yeah. Am I waking you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't asleep anyway …", Zorro opened his eyes and laughed. "What are you doing? Where is Ussopp? He's with Nami?"  
  
"Yeah, he's with Nami."  
  
"Un …", Luffy stared at Zorro's eyes. "And … um, why did you sit here?"  
  
"Oh, gomen ne –"  
  
"No, no, don't go, I like you here!!", Luffy smiled. "It's warm."  
  
Zorro blinked and bit his lip as Luffy pulled his hand. Then suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Luffy … I can warm you more, if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I can even make you won't forget about it."  
  
"Really? That sounds fun!!"  
  
"So? You want me to do it?"  
  
Luffy frowned and shrugged. "Well, why not? You're my friend, and I like you …"  
  
Zorro smiled as he heard the last three words. "Good. That's all I need to know."  
  
Suddenly Zorro pinned Luffy on the bed, and they stared at each other. "Once again I ask you, are you sure, Luffy? Because this might changed all that happened between us …"  
  
Luffy just stared at Zorro back. "Do it."  
  
Zorro nodded and Luffy closed his eyes. Zorro leaned forward, and stared at Luffy's lips. He finally closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Luffy's.  
  
It was just a kiss.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
And that was before Luffy kissed Zorro back. At first it was reluctantly, but then it became aggressive. They kissed, kissed, and kissed …  
  
Luffy opened his mouth and Zorro slid his tongue in.  
  
And then, Zorro traveled Luffy's neck and sucked him, marking him.  
  
Luffy moaned and Zorro stopped. //Damn, his moan is driving me crazy.//  
  
Zorro pulled away reluctantly and stared at the breathless Luffy. The rubber boy still closed his eyes, but still clinging his hand on Zorro's neck.  
  
Zorro smiled and stroked Luffy's hair. "So?"  
  
"I love you, Zorro."  
  
Zorro's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I have this feeling … since the first time I met you!", Luffy sighed. "I know even though we can' t be together, but at least let me stay beside you …"  
  
"I will be always by your side, Luffy," Zorro frowned. "You're the most important person in my life. I have to protect you. I have … to be with you."  
  
Luffy blinked and stared at Zorro innocently. "Does that mean you love me?"  
  
"Of course, baka," Zorro knocked him in the head playfully.  
  
"Aaaaah!! I'm so happy!! Kiss me again!!"  
  
"I will," Zorro grinned and stopped. "So, did I warm you? Will you forget about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very warm with you!! I wouldn't forget this beautiful moment!! And kiss me!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OOC? Okay, please don't mad at me. But I'm so happy about this couple. I think they cared with each other so much … Thanks for reading this! 


End file.
